This version of the invention is concerned with the field of rack assemblies for vans. More specifically, this version of the invention is concerned with rack assemblies for vans that are pivotally or rotatably mounted within the rear portion of vans, said rack assemblies possessing the ability to be pivoted or rotated from the stowed or closed position during transportation and storage to the opened, working position at the rear opening of a van for use at a job site.